


Safe

by SoullessSerenity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Goro hated being alone like that. He couldn't sleep, no matter how much he tried.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 18
Collections: Day 6 - Gorb and AUs





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Some more ShuAkeHaru for Soft Goro Week! This one is for day 6 for AUs! (Though it could also have been for day 3 with the Sleep prompt) It turned out a little more hurt/comfort rather than pure fluff, but I think it's still 'Comfort' enough to belong in this week.  
> This fic has a Hybrid AU setting, with a rabbit Goro and a ram Haru.

Despite keeping his eyes closed and trying so hard to fall asleep, he couldn't sleep. He thought that laying on Ren's bed would help him, but it clearly wasn't working. His bunny ears kept fidgeting, trying to catch any sort of sign of Ren and Haru coming back. But he never heard anything meaningful.

He hated that. He would never admit it out loud, but he hated being alone like that. It was always unsettling. It always made him… Scared. He couldn't help but remember the loneliness he felt before Ren had decided to take care of him.

It had been about 2 months by that point. Ren had found him passed out in an alley and then took him home. Once he woke up, it was hard for Goro to let Ren help him. But Haru, a ram hybrid Ren had rescued one year earlier, helped convince him.

After Ren had insisted a lot, Goro had agreed to staying with them. He figured that if he could run away if he ever wanted to.

But after a while, he had ended up attached to them. He would never say it out loud, of course, but he cared about them.

And that was why he hated his current situation. Ren had taken Haru to a hybrid doctor. But Ren was worrying too much. It was always the same whenever they got even slightly unwell. It made Goro angry sometimes. There was caring for someone, but then there was overreacting to headache. After the last time Goro had refused to be taken to a doctor, Ren had finally calmed down. But Haru was unfortunately easier to convince.

He couldn't tell how long he had just laid there, waiting…

His rabbit ears caught the sound of the front door opening and he immediately sat up. He could hear their voices, despite not being able to understand  _ what _ they were saying. But that alone was enough to make him sigh in relief.

The door opened, and Ren raised an eyebrow when he saw Goro. "Why are you here?"

Goro remained silent as his cheeks heat up. He would  _ not _ admit that he couldn't sleep without them around.

"Oh, Goro, were you having trouble sleeping?" Haru asked.

"I guess you're okay then. I told you a headache was no big deal." Goro shrugged, trying to change the subject.

"Hey! I was just  _ worried _ !" Ren argued.

Haru smiled as she pat Ren's shoulder. "Hey, what matters is that I'm okay, right?"

Ren sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's just sleep, then."

Goro intended to get off the bed, but Ren interrupted him. "Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"Why? We're all here ready, so let's just sleep together."

"Oh, it's been a while since we all slept together! I'll just go get changed really quick." Haru went into her room for a few minutes.

As soon as she had come back with her pajamas on, Ren had also gotten changed without Goro even realising.

Ren headed to the bed, laying down and gesturing for the other two to come over.

Goro sighed as he laid down, facing Haru while his back faced Ren.

He couldn't help but gently run a hand through Haru's horns. She returned the affection by wrapping her arms around him. Ren also hugged him from behind.

Goro allowed himself to smile. It was dark anyway, it wasn't like the other two would be able to see it. It was like all of his anxieties from just an hour ago had completely disappeared.

He didn't worry about anything anymore. All that was in his mind was the warmth and joy of their embrace, and the relief of finally managing to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked participating in this week, even if I only managed to write two fics for it! Thanks to everyone who read this one!


End file.
